


Doggy lovin'

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Father, the American Ice solider, couldn't have walked in on a better time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy lovin'

You gasped in ecstasy as the invasion of being filled whole by undeniable pleasure over took you, shaking the bed with a force as your moans and cries echoed and bounced off the walls. 

“L-Loki!” You cried out to him as he panted heavily against your neck, hands clinging to your waist as you both were hidden underneath the covers, Loki’s hips smacking dow hard as he got you in all the right spots. His tail swishing behind him as your slick pussy accepted everything he was giving you, ears folded atop of his head as you both were a literal pair of dogs in heat. 

You scrunched your hands around the pillow, unable to stop yourself from the over coming orgasm that happened to fast as you closed your eyes and buried your face into the pillow, feeling Loki stop himself as he poured himself deep into your womb, allowing his overload to trail down your thighs as you both tried to catch your breaths. 

Weakly turning your head to the side you gave him a glare, doing your best to get some cold air underneath the blankets as you were burning up, your shorts and panties pulled down onto your knee caps while your shirt was raised slightly. Loki had wanted a quick shag, to the point of where he had actually pulled you out from breakfast just so you could please his needs. 

“T-There, you got your freaky doggie fetish thing over with, now, can you please move? I’m hungry.” You whined to him with impatience, earning a slight chuckle as you knew your parents probably wanted to know why you had left breakfast so early with the begging pooch who couldn’t keep his tongue off your thighs...And plate. 

Not wanting to remove himself he began to grind his hips, his cock so deep, you could feel it against your tender walls, starting to grow large in size as you bit back a moan, refusing to give into his needs. 

“Loki, come on!” You groaned to him before unintentionally letting out a loud yell of pleasure when he thrust into you, causing you to gasp as he tensed when there was a knock at the door. 

You cursed underneath your breath as Loki pulled himself out and shifted back into his animal position, and accidentally crawling atop of your lap as his paws rested atop of your breasts when you had forced yourself to turn around to sit up. 

“Move you moron!” You whispered to him as the blankets slowly began to slide off the bed, Loki doing his best as he used his mouth to stop them as you tried to pull down your shirt, not making it in time as the door opened to reveal your Father, Steve. 

It was an awkward tense moment your large eyes meeting his puzzled blue ones as your turned on and large bosom was out for the world to see, your panties only half way on your thighs while your shorts were majestically trapped in the mouth of Loki. Said shape shifting dog was sitting there at full attention, waiting for commands to be given as he looked exactly like an angel. 

With out a word spoken, your Father backed out and closed the door casually, leaving you to cover your eyes and fall back with a loud scream of embarrassment. Not only were you closed to be exposed, but by having your super hero Father find out that their pet was an old enemy of his and was currently dating his daughter; you had been caught in the misfit of attempting to get dressed. 

Your poor Father must have assumed you were getting off, which would explain why he reacted so quietly with out a needed word to be spoken. 

As it attempting to give you sympathy, you felt a tongue lap at your breast with a small whimper, causing you to shove the dog away as Loki let out a hurt noise. 

“Oh, shut your face.” You murmured, not wanting to deal with anything anymore as you prayed you would melt into space. You could only imagine what he was going to be telling Tony, and how you would never hear the end of how babies came out from a frightening tall bird that carelessly flew babies around and tossed them like potato sacks at the citizens of New York City. 

You could have sworn your dog was snickering, the fuzzy bastard he was.


End file.
